


I've Missed This

by RachelleOfAllTrades



Series: Prompts for Dayyyysssss [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades
Summary: My bestie, @restitutor-orbis sent me some more prompts from thedialogue prompts!Here's one of them!





	I've Missed This

### I've Missed This

Maxiana had made a habit of going straight to Cullen’s office whenever she’d return to Skyhold. The stubborn man that he was refused to sleep, especially when she was away and he’d often be there working. Sometimes his face would be placed firmly on the desk, his snores filling the office and his armored arms thrown at either side of his head.

She giggled at the thought. _Maker, when was he ever going to listen and just learn to go to bed when he was tired?_

But the question lead her thoughts down a dark path. Of course he wouldn’t sleep. Not until this war was over would he find any rest. Even then, he might not still. His worry for her and her safety was troublesome at times but despite her efforts, and many other’s attempts, he just wasn’t going to listen.

Entering his office, she looked around stunned to find that he was nowhere to be seen. Walking over to his desk, the chess set she had gotten him for their first Satinalia was sitting out on it’s wooden surface. Pieces arranged in a way that told her Dorian must’ve been the culprit of yet another loss.

“Ana” he called out from above.

She looked up the ladder to see him standing at the edge of the opening that lead to his chambers. He had a blanket wrapped around his body like a cocoon, his hair was messed up in all sorts of directions, and his face was sleepy. Shaking her head lightly with a giggle, she climbed up the ladder to join him. 

Quickly discarding her armor and clothes, she settled in next to him but his arms pulled her in even tighter. He arranged himself so his head one her chest, ear pressed right where her heart would be, and his signaled for her hand to weave into is curls.

“You were...” Cullen yawned. “You were gone a long time.”

“I know my love,” she whispered before pulling back his hair to place a kiss on his temple.

“I’ve missed this,” he said before drifting back to sleep.

A smile played on her lips and her eyes shut. Her fingers worked through his hair, massaging his scalp and messing up his curls even more. She missed this too.

For a moment, everything else melted away and it was just the two of them. Heart fluttering, she held him tightly before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
